


your body is a liar

by starsystems



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Dubious Consent, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, POV Derek, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsystems/pseuds/starsystems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all so fucking easy. Deucalion just spreads his legs wide and grins, and Derek makes the decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your body is a liar

**Author's Note:**

> I have this sinking feeling that this needs more trigger warnings. It's pretty strong dubcon. My brain just keeps kind of screaming "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" over this, so I don't even know anymore.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

It's an easy choice to make. 

Deucalion smirks up at him when Derek steps into the wide v of his legs. The amused expression doesn't fade in the least when he drops to his knees and runs his palms up Deucalion's thighs, smoothing over the fabric of his jeans, feeling the warmth of the flesh underneath.

Derek can smell the spike of arousal coming from Deucalion, the satisfaction, the anticipation.

"I thought so," Deucalion says, smooth and assured, and reaches over to trail a thumb over Derek's lips, pushing it briefly between them to press against his tongue before pulling back.

Derek doesn't say anything, just leans down to mouth over the fly of Deucalion's jeans, pressing his mouth in the fabric for a second before reaching up to pop the button and pull down the zipper. Deucalion lifts his hips enough to allow Derek to pull down his jeans and underwear.

It's about power. Of course it's about power. The alpha pack is stronger than Derek's pack. He could fight it, of course, but that would mean more violence, more death. This is easier. This is a form of submission, a simple way to show the alpha pack that he's not going to challenge them.

Well. That's what Deucalion thinks anyway.

Derek lets Deucalion rub his cock over his cheek and lips. The drag of his stubble on the sensitive skin makes Deucalion hiss and then laugh. Derek opens his mouth and licks at the tip of the cock softly, like he's shy about it. Like he hasn't done this much.

One of Deucalion's hands twines into his hair, pushes it back from his forehead and then grabs at it. He tugs a little, sharp enough for it to send a small jolt of pain down Derek's spine.

"Oh, don't be coy," Deucalion says. "That's boring."

What Deucalion doesn't know is that this isn't anything new. There's not really any humiliation for Derek here. This is something his body knows how to do, has been accustomed to. Derek doesn't know how to be ashamed about something as trivial as this. His shame runs deeper than this.

Derek opens his mouth wider, closes his eyes and licks up the length of Deucalion's cock. He twists his tongue over the tip before sinking down, taking in as much as he can. He can feel Deucalion's thighs trembling when he pulls back up, sucking hard.

"Now that," Deucalion says, "was very good." His heart rate has picked up and he's panting a little now. His fingers are tight in Derek's hair and he lifts his other hand, pressing it on the back of Derek's neck. He's not pushing down or even gripping very hard, but it's possessive, like a claim of ownership. It makes Derek shiver. Deucalion notices and gives him another smirk, smoothing a hand over Derek's cheek, a mocking copy of an affectionate gesture.

Derek's not stupid enough not to understand that this was about him punishing himself, back when he did this in New York. For a while, this had been the only use he had found for himself. It had come naturally. Lean closer, smile a little, keep your eyes soft and then let them do whatever they wanted. He had stopped though, when one night he had come home to find Laura sitting on his bed, clutching one of his shirts and crying. She had said: "No more," desperate and sad, and grabbed Derek's wrists, her blunt human nails sinking into his skin. Derek hadn't done it much after that, had found something else. Something that didn't make his sister look at him like her heart was breaking all over again.

But the empty space he always found in his head when he did this was still there when he went looking for it now.

It's easy. Even easier now because this time it's not about punishing himself. This time it's about keeping people safe. It's so, so easy; it's nothing.

"Open wide," Deucalion says, his smile lazy, the tips of his fingers digging into Derek's scalp. "That's a good boy."

Derek opens his mouth and lets Deucalion push him down on his cock, far enough that it hits the back of his throat. Derek fights the feeling of choking, tries to breathe through it. Then he's being pulled up again and he can't stop the gasp that comes out when Deucalion slips out of his mouth. He doesn't look up, just keeps his eyes on the cock in front of him, now slick with his saliva. There's some dripping down his chin but he doesn't reach up to wipe it off, just keeps his hands on Deucalion's hips, pushing his thumbs in the trail of coarse hair above his cock.

"Hmm, yes," Deucalion says, one of his fingers pressing in the curve of Derek's jaw. "Let's see what you can do." He lets go of Derek's head, sinking a little further down on his chair.

Derek knows it's a test. There can be no hesitation, not a hint of reluctance. He grabs Deucalion's cock in a loose fist, pumps up and down a couple of times and ducks down to mouth at Deucalion's balls. Deucalion lets out soft huffs of amused laughter at him and Derek looks up, meets Deucalion's eyes when he finds the vein on the underside of his cock and licks up along it. He drops his gaze quickly after that. Too much eye contact and it would be a challenge. He closes his eyes instead and takes Deucalion back into his mouth, sucks hard, bobs his head up and down quickly, moans around the cock in his mouth like he wants it there, like he needs it.

He pulls off with an obscene pop, tries to make the sound as filthy as he can. He takes a moment to breathe open mouthed against the inside of Deucalion's thigh while trying to ignore the smells of arousal and pre-come. "Fuck my mouth," he says, voice rough and cracking, almost gone, and wants to laugh when Deucalion groans and grabs his head again, his claws little pinpricks of pain on his temples. "Please," he adds, for effect.

Sex always suggests things, makes people drop their defenses, just a little. It works into the back of their minds, soothes them into accepting lies even when they don't mean to, even when they are suspicious and careful. Deucalion's no different. He thinks the game is over when he holds Derek's head in place and bucks his hips up, fills Derek's mouth with his cock. Derek swallows around it, tries to breathe, tries not to choke and lets Deucalion push up into him, hitting the back of his throat over and over again.

Then Deucalion growls, shoves Derek's head down until his nose brushes the hairs at the base of his cock and comes down his throat in long pulses. It's too much, Derek can't breathe. The whimper that escapes is only slightly fake. He tries to swallow as much as he can but inevitably chokes on it. Still, he doesn't try to move until Deucalion stops his lazy thrusts and lets go of him. There's come and saliva trickling down his chin when he pulls away and Deucalion rubs his hand in it, spreading it over Derek's skin, into his cheek and the side of his neck. Derek can't do anything else than breathe, the side of his head pressed on Deucalion's thigh, his neck bared to the alpha. His eyes and throat burn and his jaw aches, but it's just another type of violence, his body can take it, it'll fade. Deucalion chuckles and runs a hand down his neck, scratches at his collar bone. Derek stretches his throat out more, keeps his eyes closed and tries not to let his repulsion show when Deucalion puts a loose hand around his throat.

"Yes," Deucalion says and squeezes the hand around his throat only enough to introduce the hint of pressure. "I think you'll do great."

Derek keeps his eyes shut, lets Deucalion's fingers dip into his mouth and tries to calculate how many times he has to do this before he can kill them all.


End file.
